Our Feelings
by Hiria-ka
Summary: SQUEL of Kuso Marimo / saat Zoro baru mengenal sebuah perasaan yang bernamakan cinta, ia malah mendapatkan kepahitan dalam jalan cintanya / Sanji yang tidak mau mengakui perasaannya / dan Zoro yg menerima perjanjian dari Sanji dengan terpaksa/ this is ZoSan


**Disclaimer OP : © ****Eichiro Oda Sensei**

**Our Feeling**** : © Hiria-Ka**

**_Warning : OOC, Typo dan teman²nya. Author males ngedit ulang jadi maklum kalo ada typo #author pemalas# oh ya.. dan lagi, ciri khas author itu memang ada angka ini '² ' karena sangking malasnya author mengetik kata ulang berkali² jadi jangan pada risih ya sama angka ini'² '_**

**_Pairings : ZoSan_**

**_Author Note : ini Squel dari FF gaje milikku yang judulnya _****_Kuso Marimo_****_ entah nyambung apa enggak, bagus apa enggak, bener apa enggak bodo amat~ yang penting Squel udah publish karena emang pada dasarnya Author ini udah punya rencana buat bikin Squel *plakh* dan maafkan aku untuk fic ku yang sebelumnya yang berjudul _****_My Dog Is My Love_****_ sebenarnya Author udah bikin chap 2 dan chap 3 nya tapi tiba² saja laptop Author error mendadak *emang udah sering* dan begonya saat itu Author lupa mindahin document itu ke data D dan saat instal ulang document itu ilang semua huweeeee ku kira udah aku pindahin ke D ternyata pas aku cari² tak ada lagi. Hiks mana Author lupa² inget ama alur fic nya jadi Author harus bikin lagi. Maaf ya..._**

**_Baiklah... sekedar pemberitahuan, pertama² Author akan menyiksa perasaan Zoro sampai chap berikutnya dan mungkin akan banyak sangat OOC nya._**

* * *

**_Seperti biasa, ada yang baca ya sukur... gak ada ya sudah... _**(—_—)y

**~( — ¸ — )~**

**Douzo~**

Sejak kejadian itu Sanji pun makin menjauhkan diri dari Zoro

Setiap kali Zoro mendekat, Sanji pasti selalu menghindar. Dan hal itu sukses

membuat Zoro merasa bersalah.

Dan sebenarnya pula sejak kejadian itu Sanji juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti

Zoro hanya saja ia masih tak percaya dan tidak mau mengakui perasaan itu

Ia masih tetap gigih dengan pendiriannya yang hanya menyukai ladies

Sanji tidak mau mempunyai perasaan seperti itu

Ia ingin membuang semua perasaan itu jauh².

* * *

Sore hari di Thousand Sunny,

Para kru masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing². Tapi bila kita perhatikan lagi ada satu orang yang bertingkah aneh hari ini. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Samurai berambut hijau. kira² ada apa gerangan dengan si pendekar satu itu?

Zoro berdiri dan melamun menghadap laut di dek atas. Membuat Nami yang sedang mengamati log nya beralih melihat Zoro yang nampaknya sedang termenung.

"Ada apa Navigator-san ?" Robin tiba² saja menghampiri Nami dengan penasaran

"Ah... tidak Robin, hanya saja.. Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan perilaku Zoro akhir² ini ?" Nami bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir

Robin tersenyum. "iya, aku juga merasakannya Navigator-san. Apa kau juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan Koki-san ?" Robin berkata sambil alih² melihat ke dek atas kapal

"Kau benar. Aku baru menyadari kalau Sanji-kun juga aneh. Dan lagi akhir² ini mereka tak bertengkar seperti biasanya. Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka ?" Nami melipat kedua tangannya sambil melihat Zoro sebentar lalu beralih ke samping Franky yang sedang mengemudikan kapal. "hah.. sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka. ini lebih baik dari pada mendengar perkelahian mereka setiap hari" Ujar Nami lagi pada Robin yang kini sedang berpikir.

Sungguh di sayangkan karena Robin tak memasang mata dan telinganya pada Sunny saat kejadian itu. jadi ia tidak tahu apa sebab kedua orang pria itu berlaku aneh saat ini.

* * *

"Makan malam sudah siap Nami-swaaaan~~ Robin-chwaaan~~" panggil Sanji dari pintu dapur. Semua kru topi jerami pun langsung mengehentikan aktivitasnya masing² dan menuju ke dapur.

"YEAH! MAKAN~~" Ujar Luffy dengan semangat lalu langsung berlari kedapur dengan kecepatan cahaya

Semuanya sudah duduk di kursi masing² mereka makan dengan tenang kecuali Luffy yang tentu saja comot sana comot sini dan membuat Sanji kesal. Saat Luffy ingin mencomot makanan Nami, dengan cepat Sanji langsung menjitaknya.

"OWH... Sakit Sanji~" Luffy mengelus² kepalanya yang sekarang benjol

"Tidak sopan mengambil makanan seorang ladies, Luffy!" Ujar Sanji lalu memperhatikan satu persatu kru²nya.

Sanji merasa ada yang kurang salah satu dari mereka. Dan benar! Ia tidak menemukan sosok si Samurai berkepala ijo yang selalu membuatnya jengkel. Sanji berpikir mungkin lebih baik ia mencari si Marimo agar makanannya tidak di habiskan oleh Luffy. Baru saja Sanji ingin beranjak mencari Zoro tiba² langkahnya terhenti oleh Robin.

"Apa koki-san ingin mencari Samurai-san ?"

"ah.. iya Robin-chan. Aku takut si marimo tidak makan karena makanannya di habiskan oleh Luffy" Sanji menjawab dengan senyuman

"Aku hanya ingin bilang pada Koki-san bahwa Tuan Samurai terlihat aneh hari ini. Apakah Koki-san tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya ?" Robin mengatakannya dengan tenang

JLEB

Rasanya dada Sanji seperti tertusuk pedang saat Robin bertanya seperti itu. Sanji teringat lagi saat kejadian itu lalu ia teringat wajah kecewa Zoro yang sempat membuat dadanya sesak. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Zoro sampai saat ini.

"A—ah... begitu ya... mungkin Marimo bodoh itu sedang ada masalah, Robin-chan. Kalau begitu aku mencarinya dulu ya" Jawab Sanji dengan dengan cepat lalu melesat keluar

Saat keluar dari dapur Sanji langsung saja melihat ke arah menara pengintai karena lampu disana menyala dan itu pertanda bahwa Zoro ada disana.

Dengan menghela nafas berat Sanji melangkahkan kakinya ke menara pengintai. Ia menaiki tangga satu-persatu. Semakin dekat langkahnya menuju tempat Zoro, Sanji pun semakin gugup dia memutuskan untuk mengambil sebatang rokoknya dan menyelipkannya di bibir tanpa menghidupkannya.

Saat sampai di sana, Sanji melihat Zoro yang masih dengan giatnya push up dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain memegang barbel besarnya. Bahkan kaos hitam oblong yang Zoro kenakan terlihat basah oleh keringat hasil kerja kerasnya. Sanji hanya berdecak kecil melihat Zoro yang berlatih terlalu berlebihan.

Zoro yang sadar kalau ia sedang di perhatikan oleh seseorang langsung mendongakan kepalanya. "―eh.., ada perlu apa kau kesini Shitty Cook?" Ujar Zoro dengan nada sinis masih melanjutkan Push up nya.

"Cepat turun dan makan. Kalau tidak, makananmu akan di habiskan oleh Luffy" Jawab Sanji datar seraya menghidupkan rokok yang sedari tadi terselip di bibirnya.

"... Hanya itu saja?" Ujar Zoro dengan nada kecewa, sepertinya ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain dari Sanji.

"Ya, hanya itu." Selesai menjawab pertanyaan Zoro, Sanji pun melangkah pergi dari situ tapi langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar bunyi barbel yang dibanting dengan keras.

Sanji berbalik. Ia melihat Zoro yang sedang menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Untuk apa kau repot² melakukan itu?" Zoro bertanya dengan nada menuntut seakan² mengharapkan perhatian lebih dari Sanji.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak dapat jatah makan malam karena makananmu di habiskan oleh Luffy." Jawab Sanji datar, sejak saat itu Sanji tidak pernah tenang berada di dekat Zoro bahkan ia tidak pernah lagi berdebat dengan Zoro. Setiap Zoro mendekat pasti Sanji langsung mengalihkannya pada gadis² atau hal yang lain. Bagi sanji, asalkan ia tidak dekat² dengan si Marimo satu itu.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah mempedulikanku" Ujar Zoro dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tulang rahangnya pun mengeras tampak seperti ia sedang menggertakan giginya walau bibirnya tertutup rapat.

"Aku peduli pada setiap orang yang kelaparan. Ingat itu, Marimo" Sanji menghembuskan asap rokokonya. Baru saja Sanji melangkah pergi dari situ lengannya di tarik kasar oleh Zoro.

"SAKIT BODOH—" Ucapan Sanji terhenti saat tatapan Zoro yang sangat terluka.

"Kau benar² tidak peduli pada perasaanku. Aku tahu, kau memang tidak pernah menyukaiku, bahkan mungkin saja saat ini kau benar² sangat membenciku. Tapi, kumohon padamu jangan buat aku terus berharap padamu. Asal kau tahu, tindakan yang barusan kau lakukan membuatku berharap di perhatikan lebih oleh mu..." Zoro mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar. Ia meremas kaos disekitar dadanya dengan kencang seakan menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh perbuatan Sanji.

Sanji terdiam antara kaget dan bingung. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega melihat seorang Roronoa Zoro—Rival abadinya menampakan ekspresi lain yang baru dilihatnya untuk pertama kali. Apakah ini benar² masalah serius bagi Zoro? Sehingga ia terlihat benar² rapuh seakan² seperti seorang suami yang telah dikhianati istrinya? Pikir Sanji. Ia benar² tidak menduga bahwa hal ini akan jadi masalah yang rumit bagi mereka terutama Sanji karena ia yang paling tidak terima dengan semua ini.

"Kau tahu Zoro.." Kedua tangan Sanji menarik kerah baju Zoro. Sanji mendekatkan wajahnya pada Zoro dan menatapnya dengan serius. Tatapan yang bimbang antara kesal dan juga sedih.

Zoro sudah tahu arti tatapan itu..

"Aku.. Sangat.. Membencimu. Zoro"

Itu adalah tatapan kebencian...

Zoro yang mendengar kata² itu keluar dari mulut Sanji hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak.

"Aku tahu ini semua kesalahanku" Ujar Zoro pelan ia juga tengah menahan perasaan nya agar tidak meluap.

"Ya. Ini memang kesalahanmu." Ucap Sanji dingin

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak menghajarku kalau kau tidak menginginkan itu?" Zoro agak menaikan suaranya ia juga sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Salahkan dirimu! Aku sudah menahanmu, tapi kau yang terus menerus mendesakku bahkan aku tidak bisa menendangmu karena tangan kuatmu itu mengunci kedua kakiku! Kau tidak sadar kalau tenagamu itu jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya saat kau ingin melakukan itu, keparat!"

BUAGH!

Sanji menumpahkan semua perasaanya yang bercampur aduk antara kesal mengingat kalau waktu itu ia sungguh tidak berdaya di hadapan Zoro. Dan juga tidak terima atas perasaan yang sedang melanda nya kini. Ia tidak terima, kenapa harus Zoro? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja? Kenapa bukan wanita? Sanji selalu merasa mulas di perutnya saat memikirkan hal itu.

Zoro hanya bisa tertegun sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang di tinju oleh Sanji. Zoro tertegun karena Sanji menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul seseorang, dan itu adalah dia—Zoro. Zoro merasakan pipinya yang terasa berdenyut² karena pukulan Sanji. Ia bisa merasakan seberapa bencinya Sanji padanya dari pukulan tersebut.

Dilihatnya Sanji tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Sepertinya sanji menangis kali ini karena terlihat bahunya gemetaran. Zoro beralih melihat kearah tangan kanan Sanji, kulit Sanji yang putih benar² memperlihatkan memar dengan jelas di tangan kanannya yang telah ia gunakan untuk memukul Zoro. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sanji meninju seseorang. Pikir Zoro merasa bersalah.

"Kau benar² sangat membenciku rupanya" Zoro meraih tangan Sanji yang memerah sehabis memukul Zoro. "Aku benar² minta maaf..." Lanjut Zoro seraya menggenggam telapak tangan Sanji dan mengusap bagian yang memar dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku..." Zoro menunduk melihat jelas² tangan Sanji yang kini telah di genggamnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

"maafkan aku.."

Sanji hanya diam, ia masih mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Sanji masih menangis tanpa suara. Ia tak menghiraukan Zoro yang meminta maaf berkali². Sampai saat Sanji merasakan tangannya yang di genggam oleh Zoro tiba² basah. Sanji terdiam sebentar ia mengusap sisa air matanya dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu ia melihat Zoro yang kini ternyata sudah berlutut sambil menunduk. Sanji tidak bisa melihat wajahnya tapi Sanji merasakan air yang menetes di tangannya semakin banyak. Apakah Zoro menangis? Pikir Sanji merasa iba juga dengan marimo satu itu.

"Zoro..." Sanji menarik tangannya dari genggaman Zoro. "Lihat aku" Sanji memegang kedua pipi Zoro lalu mengangkat wajahnya agar Sanji bisa melihat wajahnya yang kini benar² terihat kacau.

"Kita tidak akan pernah bisa menjalani semua ini. Meskipun kau merasa bisa, tapi aku tidak akan mau melakukannya... maka dari itu... kita buat perjanjian untuk mengakhiri semua masalah ini" Ujar Sanji menatap Zoro yang sepertinya shock dengan kata² itu.

"Lupakan semua kejadian ini.. dan lupakan juga bahwa kita pernah melakukan hal itu.. Anggap semua ini tak pernah terjadi.. " Ujar Sanji datar sedatar mungkin.

Zoro tak percaya mendengar pernyataan itu dari Sanji. Zoro menatap Sanji dengan sangat kecewa kedua alis Zoro menekuk. Mana mungkin Zoro bisa melupakan kejadian ini semua? Ia tidak akan sanggup karena baginya Sanji adalah pelengkap hatinya. Hatinya mulai hangat saat ia menyukai Sanji dan sekarang ia harus membuang perasan itu jauh²? Itu sangat tidak adil. Kenapa saat ia menemukan orang yang berarti untuknya dan selalu mengisi hari²nya orang itu malah ingin menjauh darinya. Kenapa? Pikir Zoro dengan keras.

Zoro menunduk seraya memegang kedua tangan Sanji yang masih berada di pipinya.

"kalau aku tidak mau?" Ujar Zoro masih menunduk

"Kau harus mau menerima perjanjian ini, Zoro" Jawab Sanji kali ini dengan lembut

"... Baiklah, aku akan setuju dengan perjanjian ini. Tapi... aku ingin satu syarat," Ujar Zoro lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sanji sambil menggenggam tangan Sanji yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"Aku ingin.. kau tidak membenciku.. Aku tidak ingin di benci oleh mu.. Sanji..." Ujar Zoro serius memohon pada Sanji. Sedangkan Sanji hanya terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia merasa kasihan juga sudah membuat Zoro yang baru mengerti akan cinta itu jadi harus terpaksa melupakan cintanya.

"Aku terima syarat dari mu, Marimo" Ujar Sanji sambil tersenyum simpul pada Zoro yang masih berlutut.

GREBH

Zoro yang benar² merasa hancur akan keputusannya langsung saja memeluk pinggang Sanji dengan erat ia menangis sejadi²nya hanya isakan kecil seorang lelaki yang baru saja di tinggal kekasih yang benar² ia cintai.

"Agh..! Haaa! Uwaaaaaaahhhh... Haaaaa!" Zoro menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Sanji. Ia masih memeluk pinggang Sanji dengan erat.

Sanji terkejut melihat Zoro yang perasaannya mungkin sudah hancur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia melakukan ini untuk kebaikan mereka kelak di masa yang akan datang. Sanji tidak mau jadi seperti itu. Ia masih belum bisa menerimanya.

Melihat Zoro yang seperti itu Sanji jadi merasa benar² bersalah. Ia menggusap rambut hijau Zoro dengan lembut agar membuat Zoro sedikit lega. Agar Zoro bisa rileks Sanji pun memutuskan untuk duduk agar Zoro bisa melepaskan semua bebannya.

Zoro masih menangis sambil memeluk pinggang Sanji ia benar² tidak ingin melepaskan kehangatan itu. Sanji hanya membiarkan hal itu sampai Zoro benar² lega.

"Zoro, menangislah sepuasmu. Untuk malam ini aku ijinkan kau memelukku sampai kau puas setelah itu, kau harus benar² melupakan ini semua." Ujar Sanji yang malah membuat Zoro tambah sedih.

"Uagh... Haaaaaaa... huwaaaaaaahh! Haaaa"

Entah mengapa Sanji tertawa dalam hatinya. Zoro benar² seperti anak kecil saat ini. Sanji pun penepuk² kepala Zoro dan mengusap² punggungnya agar dia tenang.

Di luar sana, berdiri sesosok wanita berambut raven sedang berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangannya sedang duduk di dek atas Sunny sambil mengawasi menara pengintai. Ia tersenyum misterius seperti biasa. Ya, Robin sudah mulai mengawasi Sanji sejak Sanji keluar dari dapur tadi dan sekarang Robin benar² merasa lucu mendengar Zoro menangis tersedu² seperti itu. Untung saja suara tangisan Zoro tidak terdengar sampai bawah.

"Pelajaran cinta yang menyakitkan untuk Tuan Samurai.."

TBC...

Author : Holaaaaa ku rasa cerita ini cukup lebay jadi kalau ada yang membaca fic ini maafkan aku karena kelebayan nya ini. Oiya, itu, yang Zoro nangis itu author nyontoh dari Doujin ZoSan Spit Out Your Soul uhuhuhu... abis Author bingung kalo Zoro nangis itu gimana, masa nanti Zoro nangisnya Hiks hiks hiks itu akan membuat fic ini tambah lebay dan tambah ancur.

Next chap berikutnya Author akan memunculkan Gin. Dan pemandian air panas Kazanonsen di movie Z akan menjadi pulai yang disinggahi mereka nanti.

Untuk yang Review fic ku yang Kuso Marimo kemarin maaf ya Author gak sempet bales Riview satu jadi Author bales disini saja ya^^ makasih karena udah baca fic Author yang ancur satu itu^^

Paradisaea Rubra ::: terimakasih udah suka sama ceritaku^^, tapi maaf.. Aku paling males ama yang namanya edit ulang *Author pecinta Typo*

Sora asagi ::: nah.. udah baca kan?^^ Tapi nanti Zoro akan tetap memperhatikan Sanji diam²

Prissycatice ::: ara ara.. aku gak bisa bikin fic yg manis lho, setiap fic yang ku bikin pasti ancur dan lebay semua. Tapi nanti kalau aku bikin ff zosan yg kira² fluffy ku pm deh. Tapi Prissy-san juga ya, kalo bikin FF ZoSan pm aku lho^^


End file.
